Hunting Bird
by Zoyence Abigail
Summary: [Season-1] A bird who was hunted by her past tries to live present. However, when present falls apart, past is the only thing that keeps her seine. What will she do? Will she live her present or fight the past? Join Dinah Laurel Lance on her quest for the answers that has never been given.
1. Pilot

**Hunting Bird [Season - 1]**

**Summary: **A bird who was hunted by her past tries to live present. However, when presents falls apart and past is the only thing that keeps her seine. What will she do? Will she live her present or fight the past? Join Dinah Laurel Lance on her quest for answers that has never been given.

**Pairing: **Oliver Queen [Dinah Laurel Lance X OC] OC.

**Rated: **M.** Greener: **Romances & Friendship.

**[O/S:]**

**PILOT_**

It was a fine morning; people were working with as much as joy they could make themselves to feel. The new semester was starting in the school and most of the students were looking forward to their new school. However, not a little girl, she was upset to live her family behind but wasn't live with grandmamma. Nevertheless, she wanted her dad to bring her at first day of her middle school. He was not here to so.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" a sudden Russian accent voice called the said little girl.

"Me?" she looked up to the warm brown haired boy who was taller than she was.

"Yes you." He said softly and his silver eyes where twinkling, "What's your name?"

"I can't tale you." She stated, "Daddy says, never tell a stranger you name."

"Well your dad seems like a wise man." He nodded understanding, "Though if I give you my name then I won't be stranger to you, will I? And don't cry"

"No you won't." She brushed her tears from her chubby cheek then smiled at him.

"All right I'll go first." He stated and moved forward his hand and laid it in the air for hand shack, "Hallo Miss. My name is Hayden Salazar and I'm a 3rd year student at middle school. And who're you might be?" he curtsied.

"Oh hallo kind Sir!" she played along with him; she shook his hand and gave him a very toothy grin, "I'm Dinah Laurel Lance from 1st year at middle school. It is nice to meat you."

"Well the pleaser is all mines, Dinah."

* * *

"Are you sure you want her there when you tell your parent's about the wedding?" He asked the question again while fixing his shirt.

"Yes I want her there, Olli." She said while giving chest kiss to her lover, "Sooner or later she will find out so it will be best if we tell her and be done with it."

"Ok! Sara." He said and went out of the room soon followed by her and get inside the car that drove them to towards the Lance resident.

It has been six month since Laurel had thrown Sara out of house, six month since Oliver and Sara had shared that faithful night together. After that night, they did not wanted to be apart from each other hence they had decided to marry each other. It was soon and it was not the time for them to tie knots but then when was right time for them. With their hectic life, it was imposable to know when they will die and waiting for the right time was a false hope for a better future that they could never have.

They knew there would be objection from both side of the parents but they did not care. It was their life and their parents were not aware of the dabble life they lead therefore they had no place to say in this. Then there was Laurel, god knows how awkward it be to tell her that he was marrying her sister. However, he had to tell and he knew it was for the best. It was time that the three of them moved on with their lives. Oliver is talking the first step by marrying Sara and he wanted Laurel to find someone who will love her and who would teach her to love again, also get her out of her addiction problem.

When Sara and he entered the Lance house both Mr. and Mrs. Lance were seatting on the couch and were chatting with each other while Laurel was looking outside the window, a glass of wine in her hand.

Quentin and Mrs. Lance stood up when Sara and Oliver entered the room and greeted them. However, Laurel never once looked at them; she stood by the widow. If she wasn't sipping her wine occasionally people would have thought she was a statue.

"Mr. Lance we are here to tell you something." Oliver was the first one to say anything after seatting down on one of the couch right opposeate of Sara's parents. Sara sat beside him, her hand on his. Mr. Lance looked at them with suspicious as an awkward silence fell in the room. "Sara and I" he glanced at Sara then at her parents "we are getting married." He finished with a sigh and was stunned to see that their eyes were coming out of their socket.

"What! No" Quentin jumped out of his seat scramming. "Dad, don't shout." Sara said calmly "we both want this." That got Quentin to shut up and Mrs. Lance chipped "Oh my second daughter is getting married first." With that, she also got out of the bed and hugged Sara.

In all this, no one except Oliver noticed Laurel slipping out of the house.

Mrs. Lance had forced them stay for diner. She and Sara had cocked diner while Quentin and Oliver had sat on the family room awkwardly.

"So when do you plan on having the wedding?" Mrs. Lance had asked them when the desert was served.

"The next month." Sara answered, "I know it's soon but you know how much we had went through its only seems the right time to get marry." It was white lie to say that it was the right time.

"So do you want my wedding dress?" Mrs. Lance asked but before anyone could reply, the doorbell rang.

Quentin opened the only to come face to face with a woman he had never seen. She was around Laurel's age with zed black hair and blue eyes and medium height.

"Hello." She was the first one to say, "I'm looking for Dinah Lance?"

Quentin was surprised to see a young woman looking for his ex-wife but he still called her and she came only for the woman to say, "No I wasn't looking for her." She pointed Mrs. Lance, "You must be her mother but I was actually looking Dinah Laurel Lance, I guess you call her Laurel." She stated thoughtfully.

"Yes we do!" Mrs. Lance said clearly shocked to see this woman asking for her daughter in here, "But who are you and what do you want from her?"

"Oh I'm an old friend, we hadn't contacted each other in a long time." she screeched her head sheepishly, soon Oliver and Sara joined the crowed and was surprised to see her as well since they never remember meeting her with Laurel, "Where are my manners!" she exclaimed, "Hallo my name is Maya Salazar. Will you be kind enough to let me see Dinah?"

"Oh she don't live here, she has her one place. I'll give you the address." And with that Quentin left the new viseator. He was really in daze, he didn't remember anyone calling Laurel by her first name was still alive and the list was very small, so where did she come from? This woman even gave them her name so he will run the date base to see who she really is.

Maya left with Laurel's address. Oliver kept looking at the road she had droved on. For some reason Maya gave him an uncomfortable felling, felling like she was taking away a part of him with her and he might never have it back.

* * *

Laurel threw the last flower vase in the wall. She was not angry she was furious. Her dad had literally dragged her to his house and had made her hear Oliver telling her parents that he was marrying Sara. He had chosen Sara instead of Laurel.

Today was so not her day. First thing when she woke up in the morning she was greeted by a god-awful snitch and found out, she hadn't thrown out her garbage for three days and it had rotten so she had left her apartment to get rid of that. In addition, after taking a lung full of polluted but alcohol free air she got inside the apartment only to realize that she was out of Vodka. Then she had to get outside again, to the downtown to get another bottle. That's when the heel of her shoo broke and she could not manage to get a cab.

Then her dad had found her in the middle of the road with bottle of alcohol in hand limping on the street. He had convinced her that he would take her home; instead, he had taken her to his home where he and her mother had very tearfully made her stay until Oliver and Sara had came and un-ceremonially stated that they were engaged to be married.

That was the time she had slipped out of the house and never looked back. She didn't know why but she felt relieved to hear it from them and not from some TV gossip. Nevertheless, at the same time she felt her heart was breaking all over again and that let her to destroy her all the flower vases.

"Wow the rumors are true." A female voice started Laurel, and the first question that came to her mind was how the person got in? _And dame_, Laurel remembered with irritation that she had forgot lock the door on her way in the apartment.

With masked fear laurel looked behind her to see who was this person that has came hurt her and was stunned to see the familiar black hair-blue eyed woman, "Ma..Maya?" she chocked as fresh stream of tears come out of her eyes.

"OH Dinah!" Maya moved forward and hugged Laurel with completion and Laurel started cry in her arms, "Oh I'd been hearing things about and I so wanted to come and see you." she was also trying to not cry.

"Oh Maya! Why didn't you come early?" Laurel sobbed, "I couldn't fix my life at all."

"I heard and believe me Laurel I tried to come, tried to contact you any way I can but people were watching us and when they stopped, you were not in a poseation to take us in your life so we stayed away. But we kept tabs on you." She explained.

Laurel was surprised to hear that her old friend kept tabs on her and she was grateful for that. "Then have people stopped watching? And why are you here after all this year?" dryly came out of her mouth before thinking.

"I know you're angry with me for never showing up but before you go bully stick on me you need to listen carefully." Maya said warily searching Laurel's eye for otherwise. After seeing that Laurel was not going to do anything funny she sighed in self-assurance and making Laurel seat on nearest couch, she also sat beside her and made eye contact with her. "Few days ago a bunch of FBI officer found an international fugitive near Mexico border, he was pretty sick and badly bitten so they had to take him to the Dallas Hospital and the FBI also had contacted the Interpol believing the fugitive might be one of Interpol's."

"And you're telling me all this because?" Laurel was not sure if she should be angry or confused right now.

_She's not going to make this easy, is she? _Maya thought with another sigh and the covered Laurel's hands with her owns as if she was going break any moment, "Dinah, the fugitive is Rain." Laurel found herself breathless as soon as Maya said those words.

* * *

Oliver kept pressing the doorbell but there was no one at the door. _Where is she?_ Oliver did not like the situation. He wanted to live as soon as this Maya Salazar person left the Lance resident but who knows why, Mrs. Lance insisted them to stay for another two hours. Though as soon as he and Sara got out of the house, Sara said she would go back to the base and he should check on Laurel.

After Maya had left, Oliver didn't miss both Sara and Quentin had same look of felling suspicious. He would be lire if he said he wasn't suspicious about this woman who came out of nowhere and declared herself to be one of Laurel's old friend. Oliver didn't remember ever meeting anyone name Maya at high school and Quentin didn't recognize her ether that was evidence that she was not collage friend. _Then who was she?_

Oliver stopped ringing the bell and decided that Laurel was not at her home. So he dialed Felicity's number, "Are you still at the base?" was his first question.

"Yes I'm, I was just talking to Sara. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, Laurel's not at her apartment. I need you to track her phone." He got outside the building.

"Got it!" he heard some sounds of clicking, and then she said again with fear, "Oh Oliver you're not going to like this."

"Where is she?" he had the dreaded felling he has whenever Laurel is kidnaped.

"Outside Sterling city." Felicity replied hurriedly then she kept clicking, "Oh no, she turned off her phone. How are we going to find her?"

"I'll look for her. Is Sara still there?" he asked. Upon Felicity's affirmative reply he asked Sara to see if Quentin knew anything at all then he also droved outside the city.

* * *

"Hey dad." Laurel had been calling her dad but he wasn't picking up his phone so she decided to live a voice a massage, "You might be asleep. I umm..." she side glanced at Maya who also glanced at her for a moment while driving the car, "I'm living Sterling city for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be back. So... I'll see you when I get back."

It had been half an hour since Maya and Laurel had left the city but with the speed they were going she was sure they would reach Dallas by morning and she knew her family could never reach her or take back to Sterling now.

When Maya had told her that Rain was in Dallas, she had felt like someone knocked the air out of her body. It had been so long since she had seen Rain and meeting him again, she was not sure what she really felt about it. A small part of her wanted someone form Sterling city to come after her and make her go back to her apartment to lose herself into the past that she had left behind long ago. However, the big part of her was dying to get out of that city of betrayal and never look back just like she had done in the past. Then there was Rain, she wanted to see him one last time and her long lost friends as well.

So when Maya had asked her if she wanted go to Dallas, Laurel couldn't do anything but agree. Maya had offered to clean the broken glass while she had packed her things. Then they had set out on Maya's car. Maya had already booked tickets in plane for two in case Laurel wanted to go there as soon she heard news. So no need for canceling them.

"You know you should have told you dad that you were going with me." Maya said after Laurel had put down her friend, Laurel looked at her confusingly, "I mean I went to your dad for you address. It would have satisfied him if he knew it was me." Her expression was innocent.

Laurel was dumbfounded at first by her words but when she realized what Maya said, "Are you an idiot? Why did you go to my dad? Did you tell him your name?" she shouted.

"Sesh..." Maya rubbed her ear with one hand, "Yea! I went to you to your dad, met your family and I think Oliver Queen was also there whom I have seen on TV..." she babbled a little as she glanced at Laurel's glairing face, "What! I wanted your address."

"You said you kept tabs on me then how come you didn't know my address?" Laurel frowned, "Are you up to something, Maya?"

"Of course not." She replied in a soft tone, "I just wanted see that sister of yours who was still alive." She pursued her lips.

"And for that you went to see my family." She was annoyed, "Did you tell anything about your name."

"Yea I had to say unless they wouldn't give me your address." She said in an undertone, "I wanted make sure my info was right."

"Well then we are not going by the plane." Laurel looked in front of her than at Maya who looked at her puzzlingly, "Look with my dad and Oliver knowing your name they might try to track you down in order to find if you're really my friend or if you are a kidnaper." She sighed and turned off her phone, "While the whole plane thing might prove that you didn't kidnap me it will also give them you true identification."

Maya nodded in agreement then with a sly grin she said, "You know in public eye I'm just a bilinear housewife and in all my documents there is no black mark except..." she stopped.

"And I don't want them to know about what happened after that." Laurel looked away she didn't wanted really talk about that black mark, not when she still had to duel on the fact that if by going to see Rain will be a good thing or a bad thing. **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

It was a dull morning and the lessons were not going insides the student's head. The teacher who was reading a science book aloud so the student could here had stopped reading when he sensed the student's boredom. He looked around the room and sighed in defeat.

"You know you should really concentrate in your studies." He called out to his students who were almost drooling from laziness. "This is your last year of middle school and the syllabuses are tough. If you don't study from the beginning you will never make to a good high school."

"Oh! Come on Sir don't scare us like that." One of student with beautiful black hair and blue eyes said with naked irritation, "Today is just too boring for study."

"Well, Miss Maya," the teacher glared at Maya "Then why don't you just live this class and "Chill out" outside the school." He even air coated his words.

Maya huffed and sat down on her chair muttering, "Can't chill out 'till I reach the High school." After seatting for almost 30 seconds, she started to poke the blond hair girl in front of her.

"What?" the girl in front asked with irritation while looking at the teacher who was reading his book aloud, to himself.

"When're we supposing to meat Hayden, Dinah?" Maya asked in low voice.

"In the lunch hour when you'll not be busy rebelling against the teachers." Was Dinah's sarcastic reply.

"Huh! Alright, no need to be so prickly about it." Maya said when she heard the very loud sound.

"Was that a gun shot?" Dinah was shock she was well aware of the sound due to her dad being a cop.

Soon the students were running everywhere in panic after hearing a couple rounds of gun shoot. Dinah and Maya ran to, out of the middle school building and inside the high school building, from where the shooting sound was coming. When they got inside the building their vision were blurred by fog and dust. The both coughed for few minutes and tried to breathe in.

"What the hell happened here?" both Dinah and Maya cried in unison.

"Dinah, Maya what the hell are you to doing here?" a sudden male voice made the girls jump in startle. The both looked behind, "Hayden!" they both cried and hugged him together.

"Yes me." He said hugging bakes both of the girls, "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard..." the girls explained what they were doing there in babbling manner, also kept asking of the reason of this "shooting in school" and they did not stop until the heard a shoot at a close range.

"Look, this is not time nor the place for explanation." He said while looking around with causations, "tell you what why don't you both hide in some place safe until the police comes." And not giving them a chance to say anything he dragged both of them to the nearest janitor closet and shoved them in there. He glanced one last time at them then closed door and walked away.

"Did you see he was limping?" Dinah asked Maya, trying her best not to cry.

* * *

**[E/S:** I still...-Backstreet Boys**]**

**A/N:** For those who didn't understand the first and the last two incident of this chapter, those incident's Dinah Laurel Lance's some past incident in Flashback just like the Arrow. Since in Arrow, Laurel has still not became Black Canary I had decided to write my own version of Black Canary. I'm planning on making it a trilogy but I'll just go with the flow for now. I hope you like and live Reviews.


	2. Angle Smile

**[O/S:]**

**Angel Smile_**

Everything looked red by the last ray of the sun. The day was ending with sad atmosphere yet with beautiful vision. However, the beauty was not enough to overcome the sadness of one lonely girl who could not move her eyes from the setting sun and would not stop thinking about the loss of a kind friend.

He was just walking down the streets when he first saw her, standing by the lake and looking at the sunset. With a flower bouquet in her hand, wearing a light sundress with a cute hat and her golden hair was everywhere; she looked like an angel. Angel with a very sad face, which made her look mysterious.

"Is that a blood red rose bouquet in your hand, miss?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

She looked at him with a startle by his deep voice then she forgot to breathe when she noticed a small smile in his lips. Her mouth was she dry so she only nodded in agreement. She looked at him up and down, he was handsomer then any guy she had ever seen with very pale skin and black-brown hair. However, what stand out the most about him were his warm brown bronze eyes that made her fell as if he could read her soul. It was impossible to tell how old he was but she could tell he was out of collage and he was wearing formal artier with no tie.

"So are you talking them to your lover?" he was stupid to ask that but he wanted know if that little angel belonged someone else and somehow that thought made him gag. Judging by her blushed cheek and small height, he could tell that she was not even in high school. It was pedophilic of him to fill jealous if she gave those flowers to someone else but he could not stop.

"I...I'm giving this to a friend." She was blushing when he had asked about her lover, she felt like correcting him but at time she didn't wanted tell about whom she was giving them. But as soon as she had said those words his soft smile changed into a predatory grin and it somehow warmed her heart, "Well," she slowly cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at him, "I've got to go the cemetery before it closes." She walked away not once looking back at him.

He put two and two together and he felt satisfied to know that whoever this friend she was giving flowers to was dead and he had nothing to wary about. It was low of him to think that though who cared but then again _who ever she is going to give these flowers to was much closer to her then she let on_ he thought and prayed that it was not a dead boy he had to compete against. It will not be a challenge for him; he liked anything that was remotely challenging. However, in all this he remembered that he had forgot to ask her name but _not to wary__,_ he was not going anywhere and neither was she going that he was sure of. Therefore, he had plenty of time to find his little angel again.

She did was not sure why she had walked away from but she had. She didn't know him and didn't intent know. Right now, she was not ready not to know anyone who walked in her life so suddenly spatially not when she was mourning for a friend. She looked down at the flower bouquet in her hand, her friend's favorite blood red rose. Suddenly her yellow polka dot hat was flew away and she ran after it not missing a very strong smell of alcohol, she ignored it and grabbed her hat which was lying on the ground and found herself in front of the Cemetery.

When she had reached the cemetery, she went to the buried place she had come to visit. However, when she reached there, someone had already placed the same kind flowers she had bought there. It shocked that any of her friends would do that when they all told her that they would be too busy with their family to do anything.

"Hey Hayden," she decided to investigate on the matter later and sighed softly, "I bought you flowers but someone has already bit me on it." a small smile graced her lips as she looked at place where the said person was buried. "I hope your ok there," She placed the flower on the marble stone, "because we aren't." Her sad eyes were filled with tears. "It's not fair that you went away so early and left us." She sobbed, "Please come back." She begged "I don't think we can fulfill your dreams without you. I really need you to guide us and to be our friend." She wailed and cried.

"Ah...Miss are you ok?" the old caretaker of the cemetery stood behind her. She nodded and brushed the tears. The caretaker looked at her with sympathy then at the tombstone, "you're not the only viseator he had."

That got her attention; she looked at the old man and asked if him seen who had placed the flowers before her. "Oh yes...!" the man rolled his eyes with irritation, "Yes! I didn't see his face though he was wearing dark black hooded jacket, he ricked of alcohol and was very rude. He had thrown the flower at the tomb. If you want see him you can go now to the right side rode by the get. He had left just before you came."

After she had thanked him, she ran towards the said road and was not sure if she should have believed him. She came by that road and she don't remember seeing anyone with that description but then again she was distracted at that moment so maybe she missed him but she remember smelling alcohol.

Soon she had reached the place where she had met the suited guy, he was still standing there in the same she was. At first she thought of asking him about the hooded guy but thought against it and was about to walk away when he suddenly turned to her.

"You again!" he softly said with him predatory smile.

"Me again." She also said with small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your the first time." He looked at her eyes.

"I didn't give my name."

"Well would you tell me now?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok!" she decided to tell her name though it was really stupid of her, "It's Dinah Laurel Lance." He gave her a confused look, "my mom shears the same first name. But my friend likes calling me Dinah so I'm used to it." she sheepishly smiled.

"Well then." He understood, "then I'll also have to tell you my full name." He smirked, "I'm Rain Alistair Salazar."

* * *

Something was pocking Laurel's check she brushed it off and tried to fall asleep again in peace. Nevertheless, whatever it was, it wasn't getting the massage it just kept pocking her again and again. It was really heard ignore as the pocking got brutal in the every next time it happened. _Enough is enough_; her eyes shot open as she thought of crushing the thing that had ruined her blissful sleep in a long time. Upon turning her right side with a dirty look, she was greeted by Maya's coy smile, "Morning sleeping Beauty!"

"Maya, why did you so rudely wake me up?" Laurel hissed.

"Woo...No need be so grumpy." Maya rolled her eyes but her shoulder stiffed, "We already in Dallas. Rain is in one of Dallas military hospital - remember? We will reach there in an hour." She was serious.

"Oh you could have just wake me up by calling my name!" Laurel still found herself angry.

"Girl, I tried everything I could to wake you up. Even when your dad called on your phone you didn't budged. I had to do something." She rolled her lips then cryptically said, "And I thing you're now ten hour sober. Last night you never once touched the liquor you had packed with your cloths, isn't it great?"

"I'm not sure." Laurel looked away then she remembered, "I turned off my phone last night then how did you know my dad called." The anger was coming back.

"I...uhn...I" Maya shuttered then looked at Laurel with a blank expiration, "Look, I jeopardized yours and your family's life by coming to see you. Therefore, you see I need know if your family is safe and the only way without reassign any suspicious is if you keep on contacting them. Don't wary I disabled you GPS."

"Yea but still. The last thing I want them to keep calling me to check on me when I'll be dealing with..." she stopped when her phone ranged, "Oh great. It's dad!"

* * *

"How can a woman just despair like that?" Oliver was not happy on his searching outcome of Laurel. Last night he had driven on the same highway Felicity had tracked Laurel's phone but he found nothing. No one was there, no car no nothing. Then he had entered her apartment, vigilante style and found nothing but lots of broken glasses on the garbage can; he had also found that some of her cloths were missing as well. He didn't like this one bit

"Well I told you I will check the surveillance footage of the road and I'm sure we'll find something." Felicity tried to reassure him but failed miserable when Oliver burked "Then do it!"

"No need to do so." Sara came running down stairs at the base, she looked relived, "Laurel left dad voice mail last night and dad had called her this morning -ten times to be precise- she said she is in Dallas with her friend...Maya"

"What the hell is she doing in Dallas?" Oliver burked threw gritted teeth and his fist was ready to punch anything.

"Apparently she has went there for change and not sure when she will be back." Sara said sarcastically, "Dad said, she sounded tired but excited at the same time." Oliver went rigid and pulled his fist to heat something.

"Relax Oliver." Daigle said crossing his hand, "Dallas is much more protected place then Sterling city. I'm sure she'll out of danger."  
"How can you be so sure?" Oliver was trying to cool down.

"Dallas has an army base there. I'm sure if any one tried recues there they will have the army to answer so she is safer there."

_I hope so,_ Oliver didn't voice it out. He just looked at his vigilante-costume, something just didn't add up in this, he was not sure what but there was something he did not like. Moreover, it had strongly something to do with Laurel and this Maya person.

* * *

"Well that went ok, don't you think?" Maya smirked as soon as Laurel ended the call with her dad.

"If you mean listening to my dad trying to hide his disappointment is ok then everything went Ok!" Laurel snapped and Maya rolled her lips childishly, "Whatever".

"So whose gona be there except for you and me."

"Well J.T.'s already there. He texted when you were sleeping that Pen's had reached in the morning. Sabin is on his way and I'm not sure if Christian's joining the party." Maya casually said.

"Oh... yea what a reunion party." Laurel sarcastically smirked then suddenly said with a blank face, "And Violet?"

"Not sure. We lost touch three years ago."

"Um...So how is Rain's condensation?" Laurel asked meekly and was hoping it was not too bad.

"Thought you would never ask." A sad smile graced Maya's lips; "we are here" she said and stopped the in front of a building, which was a dead giveaway of a military hospital. Just as they were about to get out of the car Maya turned to Laurel, "Dinah, Rain is dying."

* * *

Oliver couldn't remember when was the last time he was so stressed about Laurel. He shut the file in his hand since he couldn't concentrate and looked in front of the computer. Felicity was still watching the surveillance footage for Oliver's sake, Sara was looking at the paper and Daggle was out doing earned.

In past six month, Olive's life had changed drastically. The city was little calm for upcoming Meyer selection. He was an engaged man tough not with the woman he aloes wanted but still he got a woman who he knew he can spend his life with.

Things maybe not perfect but it was ok. He was happy with it until Laurel just despaired last night and all he knows is that she wanted a change. He did not like Laurel's sudden mood change not when he was fixing both of theirs life.

"Got her!" Felicity's high peach scream broke his daze, "I got her." She laughed as Oliver and Sara hovered over her in front of the computer and looked at the screen. "There she is." She pointed; it was a surveillance photo where Laurel's face was visible. She was seatting on a black BMW. The driver could not be seen but Oliver remembered Maya driving a black SUV last night. However, what was really satisfying about the photo was that Laurel did not looked like she was being kidnapped though she did looked sad.

"Ok now, satisfied!" Felicity dead paned, "No offense Sara," she looked back at Sara, "both of you sisters are trouble magnet and irresponsible." Sara glared at her, "Oh don't get me wrong but look at you; you came back from the dead and bought a league of Assassination at your wake in the city that are killing anyone they see as obstacles. In addition, you sister was after Sebastian Blood and when she got nowhere with him she just took off with some woman nobody knows. And Oliver has to clean all your messes." She stopped babbling when she felt Oliver was glaring daggers at her. "Oh sorry!" was her timid reply.

"Find out who Maya Salazar is." Oliver ordered and left the base, Sara followed him out.

"You know you're overreacting, right?"

"You should be warred too. She is your sister." He growled.

"I didn't say I wasn't warred." She sounded offended.

"Then why are you not trying to remember if you met this Maya."

"She could have met her while we were "dead"." Sara lowered her voice, "Or maybe she just met some other time we don't know of."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked but Sara was already gone.

* * *

Laurel was not sure when or how she got inside of the hospital all she remembered that she could not breathe. She kept moving forward where Maya was leading her but whole body was frozen in shock. When she realized she was in front of his room, her senses were alive again and she dashed for the door to enter.

However, she was stopped by a very heard body. "D, you need to calm down. You can't go inside like this."

"Let me go J.T." she begged, even in this painful state she recognized the man embracing her so efficiently, "That's my Rain. I haven't seen him since that night. I need to see him, I need know if he is all right."

"I know D." He grabbed her chin and made her look in his dark silver eyes, "But if you go in there like this it will have a bad effect on him." He said with his Russian accent concerned voice.

Understanding laurel sobbed few times then her tears died down and she looked at J.T., "You have become more buffer then I remembered." She teased with a smile.

"And you still have your stupid mood swings intact." He snapped with a smile.

"OH! You guys forget me completely." Maya brushed few fake tears, "and here I delivered Dinah and not even one thanks."

"And she is still the drama queen!"

_Now the moment of truth_, Laurel looked at the closed door that stood between him and her. She breathed in and out; her hand was shaking as she pushed opened the door and went inside.

Inside the room, Rain was sleeping on a bed. An ivy line was connected with his hand. He hadn't aged a day and looked the same as Laurel remembered him though he was paler and thinner.

Laurel sat on a chair blocking the wind and kept on looking at the sleeping from of Rain. She didn't when she had dozed off but her daze was broken by the small grunting noise coming from Rain.

Rain slowly opened his eyes and looked in front of him. A figure was blocking the sunlight and the light created a borderline on the person. His vision was at first bluer but he blinked few times and saw a black-brown hair woman seatting in front of him. _She's beautiful__._ His eyes roamed at her seatting form then it landed on her deep blue eyes and realization staked him, "Hi, Angel?" he hummed softly smiling.

"Hey Rain." Laurel moved forward and lifted his hand from the bed and put in between hers, "How are you felling?" she softly asked also smiling.

"Well I'm not dead."

"How do you know you're not?" she asked with light sarcasm.

"You want me dead." He said with fake hurt, Laurel huffed; "Beside if I was dead and this was after life and I was lucky you would look the same way I remembered you."

"You don't know what people looks like at after life." Laurel stated.

Rain realized he would go nowhere with this useless banter so he changed the subject "You changed your hair color?"

"How obvious of you! And FYI, you're the first one to ask." She went serious all of sudden, "Rain," she pressed his hand tightly, "Rain, did you know you were dying?" she whispered.

"First tell me why did you change the color of your hair?" he also looked serious, "then I'll answer your question."

_Of course, he would do that!_ Laurel leaned a little on him and sighed, "I don't know, when I left Seattle I wanted to live behind my past and have a start, I guess. And it was a dead giveaway of who I really was to myself."

"And how did the "living behind" worked out?"

"Not well." Rain looked at her to ask more but she shut him by eagerly asking her privies question.

_She's still so stubborn! _He sighed and looked her in the eyes. The pain was visible in his bronze eyes, "Yes."

Laurel ducked head and hid the tear that was threatening to spill out when a nurse entered the room and asked Rain about his health. She went out of the room, J.T and Maya were seatting when they saw her came out the room they stood up and embraced her as she wailed out.

She don't know how long she had cried but soon she loosed one body hit. "Christian is here." J.T gave a look that 'take care of her and walked out of the corridor towards the stairs. Soon another person and Maya helped the crying Laurel seat on the bench J.T. was seatting previously.

"Hey Dinah how are you!" said the female person, "You're crying!"

_Emotionally messed up!_ Laurel wanted to say but stopped herself; she knew this person and knew her words will be offending this particular person no matter how she said it. So Laurel settled for, "Oh Penelope! It's so good to see you." In addition, brushed her tears.

The black hair, black-eyed half-Asian woman looked at Laurel with empathy making Laurel sure that she was still the bigger emotionally massed up kid that Laurel from middle school. Maya was also irritated by Penelope's aloes stating obvious conversation so she sat down beside Laurel - asked Penelope to see when her boyfriend Sabin was reaching the hospital.

"So how long have you and J.T. been married." As soon as Penelope left the corridor the same way J.T had went to talk in privet, Laurel asked.

"How did you know?" Maya was surprised, "We don't wear rings."

"I haven't lost my touch in observation." Laurel smirked, "beside dad said that you introduced yourself as Salazar."

"But I could've told your family that just to cover my tra..."

She was cut off by Laurel's un-lady like snort, "Oh please! I know you, you hate covering your tracks and you and J.T. been setting way to close for comfort when I came out of the room."

"Touché." Maya smirked but before she could say anything else, the bright light in the corridor went off and the red alarm light lit up and started to spin. "That's odd. I've been here in past few days never once had there been any black out." Maya and Laurel frowned.

They were startled when the nurse from Rain got out. They both could see her concerned face in the red light, "Excuse me," she looked at them in the deem light, "can any of you see the emergency phone here." She looked around.

"Why?"

"Well this is an ICU ward; it's not supposed to black out. I've to call at the security office." The nurse started to a search in the wall for a phone. This made both Maya and Laurel confused.

"Where is the power line?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"At the basement." was the nurse's cut reply.

"Let's go." Both Maya and Laurel went at the end of the corridor and decided to take the stairs. Some thing was not right - this was a military hospital for god sake. A black out was not supposed to happened here and even if it did happen the generator would have started to work the moment the light was out. So why it was not working after the light was up and it had been already 20 seconds since the power shut down?

They soon reached at the end of the stairs in the dark having the red spinning light to see, only to find the door of the basement was closed from inside. They were about to get back when they heard a noise of a metal falling in the floor inside the basement. _That's odd, _they thought and Maya kicked the door but it didn't budge. They again heard of something falling on the floor.

"Let's do it together." Laurel suggested, they stepped back then run towards the door and kicked at the same time. The kick was not strong enough to break the door but it did break the lock and they got inside.

There was also a red spinning light and the faint noise of the generator could be heard. They moved inside and found some metal wheelchair particles lying on the floor that ruled out the noise. They looked around the room from where they were standing.

Suddenly something jumped on Laurel from the behind and tried to grab her throat. Upon instinct, Laurel screamed and kicked the person's rib with her elbow.

"What?" Maya cried out and saw a person covered in black cloths jumping of Laurel when the red light fell on her. Maya dashed towards the person and kicked, but it was in vain as the person had jumped in the air. Seeing this is as a good shot, Laurel also tried to punch but her fist met the pillar – the person had ducked and kicked Maya in the leg but she didn't fell on the floor. Maya and Laurel had stepped back; they were in back to back position - they looked around for their attacker.

"Who the hell is that?" Laurel asked breathlessly, her right hand was throbbing in pain from hitting the concrete pillar.

"Donno." Maya looked around, "But whoever he is, he got guts to get inside of a military facility. Who are you?"She said the last part to the attacker.

"Not you concern." Snapped the unfamiliar male person. Both Maya and Laurel side glanced at each other then dashed forward to the side from where the wards came from.

The attacker didn't know how but soon the two women had kicked his sides from both side and Laurel had tackled his upper body and Maya had grabbed his lags on the ground - disabled him from moving. Then Laurel had pressed her two fingers on a presser point near his neck and he was knocked out.

"Well that was easy." Maya stood up and brushed her cloths. She forwards her hand and Laurel took it, stood up, and smirked "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch." She grabbed the man's black mask and removed it. However, both Maya and Laurel were shocked to see his face.

* * *

The students were chatting with each other when the teacher entered the class. They all went to their seats and sat there quietly.

"Students, I know you have been went through last few months," he looked around the class and then cleared his throat (clearly he was also lost in the few month earlier incident), "You might not find this much of good a news at this moment but we have A new student, Miss Violet Stewart please come in." He looked at the door as a girl with entered.

"She has violet color hair." Maya muttered in shock, Dinah glared at her – shut her then looked at the new short tomboyish girl with violet color boy cut hair with green eyes and pale skin.

The girl was introducing as the teacher had instructed her, "Hey everyone!" she held up her hand, "I'm Violet Stewart and I colored my hair violet – in case you're wondering." She smiled sheepishly "I'm from Alaska, I live with my elder sister – she got a job in a Seattle hunh(she rolled her eyes)... so I had to transpire here in the middle of the year at the last year of Middle school." She stopped when she realized she was babbling and went to seat on an empty chair beside Dinah. They both gritted each other with polite "Hi".

Then the teacher cleared his trout again and gathered the student's attention from the new student, "Now students we also have a new teacher as replacement of Mrs. Park since she is no longer with us." The student face dropped upon being reminded of that, sensing the gloomy air the teacher quickly came to the point, "Please enter, Miss. Olivia Stewart." The student were at first shock to learn the new teacher's last time, they soon realized that the new student and the new teacher were sisters.

"Good morning students. I'm Olivia Stewart and I just finished collage. As you've all ready guessed that, Violet and I are sister. I'll be teaching you English and I'll also be your student counselor. I'm taking over late Mrs. Park but I promise to assist you any way I can." The cherry blond woman with olive green eyes smiled. She was beautiful but was short like her sister. Violet snorted when all the boys were blown out by her smile. That did not go unnoticed by Maya and Dinah; the side glanced at each other.

The new teacher was good at English; all the students had to approve of that. After the bell had went on she had urged the class to stay for few minutes just to call out from paper, "Christian Salazar, Dinah Lance, Sabin Walker, J.T. Salazar, Penelope Logan, Kean Moon, and Maya Bell please stay behind and the rest of you can live."

The called student stayed behind as the rest of the student left some giving that a trouble look, some with sympathy. The ignored the looks ant sat on their seats like nothing had happened.

"Is something wrong, Miss. Stewart?" an African-American bulky boy asked curiously asked when the last student left.

"I believe you're Kean Moon." Olivia smiled at the boy, "No, nothing's wrong. I was just informed that you seven were closed to one of the five victims from the school shooting few months back. I think his name was Hayden Salazar."

"He was our older brother." J.T and Christian stood up and side glanced at each other not understanding where she was going with it.

"OH!" as if she realized something, "You two are twins?"

"Paternal. Yes."

"Oh! Wow and you got Russian accent." She was acting surprised.

"Our father's Russian. Is that a problem, Miss?" Christian brow shot up, like his brothers he also had black hair but see blue eyes and he was not buffer like J.T nor was he to soft spoken like late Hayden he was handsome and gentleman but was also intimating when he wanted to be.

"No...No" Olivia shuttered, "I was told that you guys were really effected by Hayden's death and I was supposed to help you get through it. I heard that two of you girls went inside the high school at the shooting time."

Maya and Dinah stood up as J.T. and Christen sat down and looked at Olivia.

"So you two went there. Why?" They didn't answer just stood there and looked at her suspiciously. They didn't know why but they did not like her. Realizing that they she won't get an reply she moved on to another questing with seriously which left the students stunt, "I was informed that there was a rumored among the students about you seven and three other high student including Hayden. Now I'm asking you, are you all some sort of gang hunters?"

* * *

**[E/S:** I still...-Backstreet Boys**]**

**A/N: **Please live reviews and follow and add to favorites.


	3. Devil's Deal

**Devil's Deal_**

The weather was very pleasant for Dinah to seat on the fresh grass beside the lake. She had made a habit of seating here after school with Hayden and her friends. Now she was alone, Hayden was gone and others were too wrapped around the lose that they left this place which contain his memory. She couldn't though just abandon this place. It was their happy place, it was one of the places that proved that Hayden existed and was not her imagination of an extraordinary childhood which nobody except her friends was aware of.

But soon her peace was interrupted by sudden soft foot step, someone else in her place would have missed the faint sound but she wasn't other person so she turned around to expecting someone of her friend but was shocked to see him, "Rain what are you doing here?"

"Just looking around. You?" his predatory smile was still there.

"I'm just seating here." She stood up and brushed the dirt from her sundress, "Well I'll live though I do have to ask you something."

"Shoot!" he casually sat on the ground near her not caring about his tuxedo.

"Un..." she hasted and sat down on the place she was seating before. She blushed and looked away when Rain's gaze fell on her, much to his amusement, "I wanted to know that umm...you're by chance related to the Salazar family?" she was not sure whey but she had ask him for conformation maybe because he had no Russian accent like the rest of the Salazar siblings.

"I thought there was only one Salazar family in here." Rain asked with fake confutation much to Dinah's annoys, she huffed and bowled a rose berry on him. _So cute! _Rain couldn't move his eyes from her. "Yes I'm related do them, a long distain cousin."

"Why are here now? Hayden's funeral was months ago."

"Let just say I'm investigating his murder." Rain looked at the lake as Dinah looked at him with confusion. "OH please!" he suddenly spited out, "You don't believe that Hayden died by some low life gang members, do you?" he stood up with rage.

"I..." Dinah was taken aback by this sudden outburst, "I... do you have any idea who might have done it, I mean killed Hayden."

"Of course I do." He said in a high voice and rolled his eyes; a passerby glared at them and Dinah looked away from him with blush from embarrassment. "And that's where you and you hunter team came in."

"Excuse me?" Dinah panicked, she had no idea why would people ask that. The new teacher Miss Olivia had asked them the other day, if they were gang hunters but they were able to doge it by Cyrus and Sabin's exceptional lying skill and the teacher had bought it. Now Rain was stating that he knew she was a hunter and how long had she known him only for one or two day's maybe. Then again, he did say he was investigating Hayden's death, he was bound to look into Hayden's personal life, who know maybe Hayden left something that would prove what they really did except study.

"I think I've found something that will lead to Hayden's killer and I think you will be interested to see it." he sat down with angry huff, "and don't play coy with me girl. I know a lot of thing about the world then you do."

"What's the lead?" Dinah hissed, if she ever thought of him as polite then she had changed her mind, this man was arrogant prick.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone about me." He realized how much harsh he was to her, "Deal?"

At first Dinah was confused, why can't she tell anyone about him? Then she huffed in annoy who cared why he didn't wanted anyone to know about and why he was the only one to investigate Hayden death, didn't he have anything else to do? _No._ She pushed her curiosities aside because right now all that mattered to her was the reason Hayden died so she sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Deal."

* * *

"I can't believe he got bolls enough to get inside an army facility and cut the power line, tamper with the generator as well." Maya said standing in front of the observation glass that separated them from their victim-attacked room.

Two days ago, Maya and Laurel had found him in the hospital basement they had fought him and made him unconscious. They had hurriedly opened his black face cover only to find that he looked like an Asian-African, he wasn't that tall and that was the only identity then had about him. However, his fighting style was native taijutsu that proved that he was indeed from an Asian family something they had encountered before. After uncovering him and from Maya's part few curses and Laurel's shook had wore of they had called J.T. down in the basement, he had come down as soon as got the call with Christian and Penelope on his hot trail.

The man had few broken rib from being kicked at the both side of his body. Even though Laurel was sure he would wake up from the presser point knock out in two hours he had woken six hours later due to blood loss and had refused say anything at all. The women also had their own share of injuries as well. When the man had kicked Maya on the leg, she may have not fallen down but she did have bruises there and Laurel had sprinted her knuckle when she had punched the pillar. People had a laughing feat when they heard about it even the military doctor was giggling like a school girl.

When Rain was told of this he had demanded to be discharged saying that, the man was after him and he will deal with the attacker personally. However, Laurel and her friend already knew the origin of the attacker and were sure Rain had done something stupid like before to drag the said origin back on his trail, again.

"I can't believe they are back again." Penelope pressed her face on the glass, "We thought this people had left us alone when Rain had left Seattle."

"Pen it's not Rain's fault that they had came back." Laurel defended Rain as she was also looking at the man.  
"You'd say that." Penelope was grumpy, Sabin hadn't showed up like he said he would instead Christian was here who said Sabin won't came at all, "After all Rain is your boyfriend."

"Rain's not my boyfriend!" Laurel snapped, she was blushing like mad "We are good friends and just because your boyfriend didn't show up doesn't mean you have to get it all out on Rain and me."

"If you two are done with whose boyfriend has done what-fight do please come with me Dinah." Christian's sudden appearance startled the three girls.

"Chris, you scared us!" Maya put her hand on her heart.

"Well you should have been on your guard, by know I could have killed you and you wouldn't be able to touch my hair." He said matter-of-factly.

Laurel was not sure how she really felt about him; he was the same cocky brat he was when they were in middle school. When in the basement he had came down and saw Laurel standing beside the Asian-African man looking flushed and all he had dived forward to see if she was ok. "Alright let's go wherever we have to go." Laurel replied and followed him out of the general patient room having both girls walking after her.

Laurel looked at the backside of Christian, he hasn't changed much except for he was taller than J.T. but less buffer and his hair was back brushed. He was serious then before and talked when he had to. At first when she had come here, Maya had told her he won't be coming but J.T. had told her later that Christian had came as soon as he was told that Laurel was here.

They entered in to a room that looked like meeting room for board members. Inside the room there J.T. was seating on a chair beside the window looking at a man who was standing in beside the end of the table on the other side of the room.

"Good morning Miss. Lance." He was wearing a black suite and black pant with white shirt and dark purple tie. He was buffer like wrestler and had cream color skin with black hair and brown eyes, "I'm Captain Adam Bachman." He had middle-east African accent.

"Captain of what, may I ask?" Laurel looked at him suspiciously.

"Of Interpol Hunter Assassin." He casually stated making Laurel gasped, "You look surprised Miss, but I was informed that you were an Interpol gang Hunter under Captain Hayden Salazar's command, were you not?"

"Yes and I quit when I entered high school on my own demand." Laurel side glared at Penelope when she muttered "you quite 'cause you put everyone in danger."

"Yes I'm also well aware of that." He hand jester her to seat down. Laurel did and so did the others.

"I was informed that you have lost your job as a lawyer." The captain said with utter most seriousness. Laurel hadn't had the time for a proper catch up with her friends in the she has been in Dallas but she was she smart enough to gather pieces of their life to know what they had done during the time she was gone. Like Sabin was dating Penelope only after he had got out of a bad marriage and J.T. and Maya were married how she hadn't figured that out yet. They also knew things about her, more or less, since after her living them up until now. So she was not surprised when the Captain said he was well aware of her being unemployed.

"I've proposition for you." He said when Laurel didn't replied, "It will benefit both of us."

"What sort of proposition?" Laurel was getting more and more suspicious of what was about to come.

"I want you to join Hunter Assassin and I'll make sure Rain Salazar walks free." Bachman was to the point.

"You're using Rain as leverage on me." Laurel smirked coldly, "and what happens after he dies after one year?"

Bachman chuckled, _smart girl._ "Well I'm not sure you'd want to live HA even after Rain is dead." He looked at Laurel's confused face, "You already know that Rain has bought the Ninja Assassins after him when he had crossed the Asian borders and we need as much as hand we can get to eliminated them. Then there's your sister and the hood."

"What dose they have to do with this?" Laurel crocked her brow but inwardly she was scared shitless. She had her guess of who the vigilante was but she was not sure what her sister was involved in.

"Hm...The League of Assassins had followed your sister Sara in USA." He started to pace around the room while Laurel was trying to digest the information given to her and was failing miserably. Maya put her hand on Laurel's shoulder for support, "and now the assassins have moved from their original target – your sister and are killing for money."

"You want me to join HA so I could fix my sister's mistake and Rain's." Laurel could fill she was breaking. She had thrown out her sister when Sara had come to talk to her. She had not congratulated Sara for her engagement and she felt stupid for that but she was also angry for what Sara had done, she had bought assassins after her and now they have become pay-killers. And by the way this Captain was accusing Sara for this, Laurel was sure he won't rest until she join the Ha and helped him get rid of this assassins that Sara and Rain had bought in their wake. "Are you blackmailing me Captain to join HA" she frowned.

"No. I'm just giving you a chance to save your family and all the people from becoming collateral damage in all this. Think about it, you could right both your sister's and your lover's wrong doings."

"And where does it lives my sister and Rain?" any other time she would have blushed at hearing Rain as her lover but now was not the time to having a girly-girl fillings it was time to get what was served on her plate.

"Well I'll make sure that the Interpol council don't go against you sister and every country drops all the charges against Rain."

"But Rain is already dead to the world."

"Yes but that doesn't believe no one knew he isn't alive. Lot of country still believes he's alive and still has bounty on his head and not to forget his enemy who had never accepted the fact that Rain Salazar might be dead, you've seen the prove have you not."

"Yes indeed!" Laurel nodded _the attacker from the few nights ago._ "But...If Rain's dead to the world and there are countries that still believe he's alive, won't him walking free will bring those countries after him."

"That's why the Interpol won't withdraw his death certificate nor will it be reviled to the world that he is alive. And Rain can give us – he had agreed to give – any and every information of the entire underworld gang even an inside man can't."

Laurel was sure of one thing - Rain was back for good this time but was it worth it for her to join the Interpol again. Maya had also warned her that if people...bad people found out about her connection with Interpol they might come after her and her family and she wanted to save them, did that count as a reason to join the Interpol. But then again she had left this part of her life a long time ago was she ready to get back there in such short notice. Back then, when she had left she was heartbroken from losing a best friend and also had lost her first love. And it took a toll on her - she had hid that five years of her life form her family. She had changed her hair color, her clothing style, her attitude from charming little girl to a smart young girl and letter a lawyer (jobless maybe but still) and was she ready to throw away all that for the two person who had walked out of her life not once looking back.

Bachman and everyone in the room could see Laurel's hesitation. Some understood the reason and some didn't even pretended to do so they just sat around her looking at her for what she would say in pin drop silence. Bachman cleared his throat noisily to break the tension, Laurel looked at him in a lost daze, "You can have this week and the next week to decide what you want to do. Whatever your decision is I'll personally make sure no one bothers you about it." and to prove his point he glared at the whole room spatially at Christian and Penelope who were so not happy with Laurel's sudden advantage and left the room living others stunt as well.

* * *

Oliver came down the base at the lunch time with Daggle and found Felicity busy with her computer and Sara reading a bridal magazine. Sara did that a lot this day, come here whenever she wasn't with Olive. She even had stopped patrolling the city. She just sat on one of the chair and read news paper-magazine and somehow it didn't suit her well. At first, Oliver had thought of asking her if she was bored or anything but stopped himself from doing so.

"Got anything?" Oliver asked Felicity who had not looked up from the computer when he entered the base.

"Yea!" her lips was pressed in thin line, she was still angry with Oliver for ordering her so rudely. "And I could have dig her up early if you two had given me more info." she growled.

"We..." Sara glared at her "We told you about her everything we could." She had stood up from her chair.

"Well not everything since I had to guess of another way to find her." Felicity shot back and everybody looked at her with shire confusion, she breathe and clamed herself down than looked at them like she was talking to ideates, "did she had an accent of Russian or anything that remotely gave away she was an Russian?" Oliver and Sara nodded in disagreement.

"See! You didn't gave me enough info so I had to look in a different way." She was too excited that she didn't noticed the dumfounded faces and continued, "So first I thought that she might have given you a false name but she went to a cop's house in with foul name that just didn't add up. Then an idea came up to in my mind and I Google if any American was adopted in a Russian family but I couldn't found her but there was another way and when I checked if anyone had married in that surname. And guess what I found?"

Everyone was still too dumbfounded to say anything this made Felicity sigh in annoy, "Guys! The woman who came looking for Laurel is not a fraud. She perfectly matches your description, Maya Bell. She's married to a Jonathan Salazar aka J.T. Salazar. Her parents died when she was six year old and was raised in an orphanage. She studied from St. Tomas middle and high school in Seattle, no collage..."

"Go back! Go back! Go back!" Sara suddenly jumped up and dashed towards the computer, "St. Tomas middle school in Seattle, you say?"

"Yea, does that ring a bell?" Oliver's eyebrows shoot up.

"Uhnh..." Sara smirked; her whole posture was shaking in excitement "St. Tomas is the same middle school where Laurel studied."

"What are you talking about? Laurel was in Sterling city her whole life." Oliver frowned in confutation.

"NO! She didn't. She was at Seattle during her middle school. Mom sister died when we were kids and Grandmamma was lonely so Grandmamma wanted to raise her that time. She only came to Sterling city after she finished middle school, Felicity check if anything bad or good happened during Maya's middle school time, to be precise the last year or the year before."

Felicity huffed and looked at the screen while Sara hovered over her shoulder. Daggle and Oliver sheared a look then Daggle asked, "Sara, why do you think anything bad or good had happened in that time?"

Sara looked at him then thoughtfully said, "'Cause Dad started to act strange in the last year of Laurel's middle school. He was very egger to bring Laurel home and why I wasn't sure."

"Got something! Here, during the last year of Maya's middle school, there was shoot out at the St. Tomas High school and the building was really close to the middle school building. Maya and her best friend had sneaked inside the building at time of the shootout. And guess who her best friend was?"

"Laurel Lance!" all three of them said in unison.

"Yea and according to the police they were the last one to see one of the victims, Hayden Salazar alive. It was gang shoot out. Some high school juniors had messed with some local gang and they in return had turned up in the school and killed four teacher and three students who might had nothing to do with them."

"Oh so that's why dad wanted her here." Sara nodded, understanding. "But what were they doing there in the building at the first place?"

"Donno. However, on their statement to the police they had said that they were familiar with Hayden Salazar and went there to check on him."

"What kind of a stupid excuse is that, they just went inside a building at the time of a shoot out? And I was known as the trouble magnet." Sara sarcastically muttered while Oliver and Daggle tried to come up with possible reason for Laurel to reunite with her old friend.

* * *

Laurel was seating on one of the uncomfortable chairs opposite to the doctor. Only an hour left before Rain was taken in for surgery and the doctor wanted to make sure that she and J.T. understood what this operation will do to Rain.  
"As I was saying Miss. Lance, the leukemia is impossible to treat right now, as Mr. Rain had not started his chemotherapy from the first stage of the censer. He has lost one kidney and his not telling how." The doctor looked at them for any kind of answer but they said nothing. She sighed and said again, "Whoever removed the Kidney did a very sloppy job. It has caused a very bad kind of infection in his system and it's giving more pain than the leukemia. This operation will take care of the pain that is being caused by the infection but we can do nothing about the censer. He will still die, in less pain though!" she said sincerely.

"It's okay, we understand." Doctor walked away and Maya came towards them.

"So...Dinah, you're planning on staying here during the operation?" Maya looked at Laurel. J.T moved and stood behind Maya rubbing his hand on his waif's upper back lovingly, "You know you can live and come back in the morning. I'll call if there's any update."

Laurel looked thought full then, "All right. I'll just check on Rain before I live." With that, she walked into Rain's room.

Rain was lying on a bed and he was shirtless ready for the operation. Seeing him like this made Laurel blush and she shyly sat on the chair beside the bed. Rain smirked at the sudden shyness of Laurel. He mockingly said, "Laurel, in few minutes my body will be cut into pieces and you're having perverted thoughts about it."

Laurel's head shot and her eyes went wide at the sudden teasing than narrowed "Wherever you got the thought from."

"Well your blush gave you away." He coyly looked at her cheeks which red from either anger or embossment.

"Oh stop teasing!" she cried out while looked at anywhere but Rain.  
"I'm not teasing. Just telling the truth. Am I not allowed to do so?" he asked with faked confusion.

"Oh whatever!" she pursued her lips trying to ignore the cute lost puppy look of Rain's handsome face. _Stop this Laurel. You can't give in. You avoided Oliver's puppy look and you can do so with Rain._ A thought suddenly struck Laurel, _Oliver_. Oh! How much Oliver and Rain were similar from outside. They both were mischief and manipulative, but what made them different was there ability hide their feeling. While Oliver tried as much as he could but was unable to hide his true feeling and any couscous person could read him like an open book. Laurel hated Oliver at first for how much he was like Rain but soon she noticed that he was easy to read and started to like him. On the other hand, Rain was mystery. His ability to hide his feelings was amazing and that was why no matter what Laurel did she could never tell what Rain will do next. Moreover, for that Laurel had bought hell on her friends.

"Dinah...Dinah?!" Rain's call bought Laurel back from thoughts. "You ok? You spaced out there."

Laurel smiled at how concerns he was for her then nodded letting him know that she was ok. "I should go. I won't be staying here while you're at operation."

"I understand." And he said the truth. He did understood, while he accepted that he would die Laurel was far from it. She still had hope and it was not good for her, not for them.

"Oh...And I'm going home." She stood up.

"OH...so I won't see you?" he was sad but he hid it well or so he thought.

But Laurel didn't miss it so she chuckled pated his hair like he does to her, "Don't wary. They are moving you back in Seattle next week. I'll go and see you there. Right now I've to go, I sort of ran away from home."

* * *

Laurel was seating at the bathroom floor while Maya was on a chair right behind. She was running her hand through Laurel's hand and holding a seizer on other hand. "I can't believe you haven't cut hair in six months." Maya whined and Laurel huffed.

Right now, they were at the motel they had been staying. Maya had been nagging Laurel about her hair since they had first arrived; it was getting annoying so she let Maya have her way with her. And here they were in the bathroom Maya cutting Laurel's hair. But cutting hair was not the only thing they were doing.

"J.T. and Christian mover back to Russia after the first year of high school. Only Pen, Sabin and I were left in Seattle." Maya said sadly.

"What about Kean?" Laurel was trying to turn her head around but Maya stopped her by hitting the head and went back to cutting, "Hey are you sure you cutting it rightly?!"

"Donna and I'm cutting it perfectly."She curtly said, "Left right after you. I last saw him when he played the matchmaker between me and J.T." Laurel looked confused.

Maya sighed then started, "After high school I had lot of money from my Interpol job but the money my parents left were all gone. The financial department didn't know I had money for college, at first I thought I could use the money but then I found out I have give the reason and the verification of why I had so much money on me - you know the boring orphanage stuff. And in my contract it was clear that I cannot tell the government about my work if it's not necessary, at that moment the collage did not seem important enough so I joined the HA."

"Then how did you meet J.T?"

"That is a funny story I'll tell you some other time." Maya looked down at Laurel's pouting face, "Alright I'll tell you gist. I was assigned a mission Russia six years five years ago. When I got there, I found out I was working with the great Salazar twins and Kean. When J.T. and I meat we went on with our usual fighting but the mission was taking a toll on us and our fight increased every day. Thing got so bad that it was impossible for both of us to stay in the same room. Kean was fed up with us so he decided to he will solve our problem and thus he took all of us in to a club on his birthday and got us to much drank gave us his spiritual lecture. I don't remember it though all I do remember is J.T and I left the club together with glaring each other."

Laurel looked in awe for few moments than she grinned, "That was one sweet love story."

"Yea... whatever. Now I wanna know what happened in your love life?"

"Well nothing much. Nothing that you have already didn't find out through you tabs."

"Then tell me why are you angry at you are sister and that Oliver guy." Maya got out of bathroom dragging Laurel with her.

"I..." Laurel sighed and garbed her washed cloths turned towards the bathroom, "They moved on and never looked back."

"That still doesn't explain why you can't move on." Maya crossed her arms as Laurel walked towards the bathroom again, she softly said, "Dinah, are you angry that they moved on without you or is it because they moved on with each other and you lost your chance to do so?!"

Laurel didn't answered she just went inside and shut door and turned on the water. While she was under the shower, she repeated Maya's wards in her head, in a way she did not know how to reply to this. She was sad, no in better wards, she was disappointed on both Sara and Oliver, they both were symbol that Laurel could have a normal life and they both had broken her the same way Rain had done twelve years ago.

She got out of the shower and got dressed in pajamas. She one last time looked herself in the mirror and screamed with all her mighty, "Maya...did you tampered with my shampoo?"

"Opus!" Laurel heard from outside the bathroom and Maya rushed to her. "Sorry." She apologized but her eye had a mischief twinkle in them "I might have gave you mine."

"Was this...Was this...a colure removing shampoo?!"

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here at the middle of the night, Canary?" the girl asked, she was wearing black cat costumes that blend well with dark night and was clinging to the still fence. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail and her blue eyes were shining behind the black cat mask.

"Trying to shade some light on a matter so Cat do be quiet." Was Canary's harsh whisper. She was wearing a black corset like top with black leather cardigan and her legs were covered with black fish net. She was wearing gloves on hand and a black bangle like thing hung her throat and black mask on her eyes.

"In an abounded drug facility?" the boy beside them was wearing silver gymnastic like tide cloth (which matched his eyes) and a sword were hanging on his back right to left and his face was covered in a dog mask. His eyebrow shot up when he looked at Dinah.

"Dog we should try another way to enter the facility." Said the other boy beside the silver clothed boy. The other boy was also wearing a tide cloth like his brother but blue like his eyes and a wolf mask. Also like his brother his sword hung from in his waist

"I think Wolf is right." Said another girl timidly behind them, she was wearing a brown shorts and tank top. She was also wearing a brown pigeon mask. A school back hung on her back.

A ordinary looking boy with light blond boy with brown eyes looked around. He was wearing a taupe color pant and tide shirt and a fox mask. He looked at the African-American boy next to him and asked, "Did you saw anyone Jaguar?"

The asked boy looked around as well. He was wearing black casual clothes but his face was covered with Jaguar mask. "No we should cross the fence. I can hear the police siren and it's coming this way."

All of them crossed the fence in hurry. They ran through the meadow and entered into the one story dark building (surprisingly the door was not locked) and looked around.

"Canary, how did you know about this facility 'cause looks to me this place hasn't been used in quite a while." Fox asked as he brushed dust from one of the experiment table. The room was full with lab equipments.

Canary wanted to tell them but she had made deal so she said instead, "Doesn't matter. All that is matter is that this place was used as a drug making place by drug dealers and this place has something to do with Hayden's death." She moved forward and looked around.

"Looks to me that you informer has given you a bunch of bull." Wolf was holding a large dusted file. Canary frowned in confutation, "This place has never been an illegal drug factory." He was looking through the file, "This place used to be a research facility. The scientists here researched on how to change human DNA into animal DNA. They were creating super human DNA."

"Like us." Said Jaguar.

"NO wander Hayden never let us come here." Dog was about say something more but stopped himself when they heard footsteps outside.

"Quick hide!"

Wolf, Fox and Pigeon ran towards a door from where no sound was coming and left the room. Jaguar, Dag, Cat and Canary hide under one of the big experiment tables.

Soon the footsteps sounded inside the room and the hided persons hold their breath. "I'm not sure why the alarm went on all of a sudden after all those years." Said a man while flashing his torch light around. When the light came near their table, the hunters pressed their body under table more.

"Seems to me no one is here. Let's go." Said a gruff male voice, "Let's go. This place is haunted by the people died here." They left. The hidden party in sighed with relived.

"Oh! That was close." Cat brushed the sweat from her forehead, and then looked at Canary with suspicion, "You told us that your informer said that this place had no one then where did the guards came from?"

"I...Un..." Canary shuttered and looked down, she couldn't believe he had lied to her about this place real use and about the guards. _Maybe he didn't know about the guard either._ "My informer might have not been aware of them." She couldn't believe she just defended that liar.

"Funny though," Cat looked curious, "I thought only Salazar brothers and Kean had informers, sidekick didn't had any. I mean you were Hayden's sidekick," she pointed at Canary, "Fox is Wolf's side kick, I'm Jaguar's side kick and Pigeon is Dog's sidekick but we never had any informer not even you, so Dinah how did you got one?"

Dinah tried but had to give into that penetrating gaze of her best friend. Beside he had lied to her and almost had risked her and her friend identity. "His name is Rain Salazar."

Dog moved toward Dinah in a blink and jerked Dinah pushing Cat roughly aside "Hey!" both girl cried out but he ignored it and shocked Dinah, "J.T you're hurting me." She whined in pain.

"Please tell me you did not just say Rain Salazar." He stopped and looked at her eyes. When he realized she did say that name while Cat tried to pry him away from Dinah, "Dinah, what do you did? How did you meet him in the first place?" he gritted his still holding onto her.

"J.T. you should let her go." Jaguar stood behind him looked calmly.

"I can't tell you anything. I...I already broke the deal." Dinah weekly replied when J.T. let her go.

"Dinah you don't make deal with Rain Salazar." J.T. ran his hand though his head with irritation, "Making deal with him is like making deal with the Devil himself and that's why he was thrown out of the Salazar clan." Dinah's eyes went wide. She didn't know what she should do, she just blindly trusted a man she had meat only two time and dragged her friends into trouble while the police were looking for the hunters.

J.T was clam enough to notice Dinah's distress and he was also well aware of how manipulative Rain was. He knew Dinah was smart but it was her first time to come across someone like Rain so he did not hold it against her, because it looked to him that she had come to her senses though others will not do so. He looked at door which Wolf and rest had chosen, they were not back yet. "Look Dinah, you can't trust him so don't see him again. And don't tell anyone about him, not even Chris. Specially Chris." Dinah nodded as the said boy entered the room.

* * *

**[E/S: **I still...-Backstreet Boys **]**

**A/N:** Another chapter is done. I really hope readers like this like this.

I would like to thank the people who send me such good reviews and will hope that the readers like the next chapters.

In addition, Subho Noboborso...1421

It's mean Happy New Year. For those who don't know, right now is the starting of a New Year for Hindu Bengali and I'm proud to say I'm one. Actually, it was yesterday but I was too tired to wish you all so i decided to do this today.

After I post this story I'll be going to a fair right beside my home...Yee!

Oh, I'm now posting my stories vie my new Tablet.

Please live reviews, follow, and add to favorites.

Love You All!


	4. Lit The Fire

**Lit The Fire_**

Dinah was standing near the get, waiting for her friend when she saw Ms. Stewarts approaching her. She was irritated by this new teacher who seems to think that she can cure Dinah and her friends pain stricken heart. In reality though, she was just making things worse.

"Ah…Dinah! Just the person I needed to talk to." Ms. Stewarts chipped happily, "Could you please follow me to my office, Dinah?"

"Do I've to now, Ms." Dinah expostulate at first but the don't-you-dare-disrespecting-me look on the teacher's face made her waver, "But yea…I can go with you."

They soon started to walk towards the office while other students hurried for their classroom before the starting bell rang. Every passer b gave Dinah a wired look seeing she was following a teacher before even school started properly.

It seemed like she was in trouble.

And frankly, Dinah also felt like she was in trouble. She looked at the back head of the teacher and felt like strangling her for ruining her good mood.

After they reached the modern office which didn't match with the old school building, the teacher sat on her chair but did not let the student seat. Dinah found it really rude but she was no Maya, so she did not point out the thing. Instead she chose to observe the teacher to understand in what she had gotten herself into, unknowingly.

The creepy smile Ms. Stewarts aloes has, had vanished as soon as they had entered the room. Her jaw was heard, her lips were thin lined and her eyes were dead cold and narrowed towards Dinah. The tension in the room was suffocating, Dinah looked anywhere but her. She was not scared, she had seen scarier thing then this but she was unsettled by this sudden call.

"Ms. Lance it has suddenly came to my vision that you were at the lake bank last week with a man older a lot older then you." Dinah didn't see any judgment in Ms. Stewarts's eyes but there was something she could not decipher. "When you have clearly no idea of who he really is."

"You don't know that. He could be a relative of mine" Dinah had no idea why she was defending herself when she knew she should have taken the teacher's advice, for now. But there was something not right, she had felt it for a long time.

"Pray tale, how a Salazar is you're relative." Ms. Stewarts stood up and punched on the table, "Oh…Don't look so surprised, Dinah. Rain's my boyfriend, I know everything about him and I'll not tolerate you around him, you got that?"

"So this is not coming from a concerned teacher but a jealous girlfriend." Dinah was shocked to know about this and was also surprised that she could mange such cocky voice.

"Jealous…Jealous…of you…of an abnormal DNA freak show…" she mocked with a laugh pointing a finger at Dinah though her voice was getting louder and her eyes showed how furious she really was. "Listen kid…You have nothing that could make jealous of you. I want you to stay away from him, got that?"

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Dinah's one eyebrow shot up. She was not really intimidated but was curious to see if the barking dog bits.

"Na…I won't do anything." She smirked evilly, "When the times came Rain will be the one to do so. You may live now."

Dinah left the room with a daze. This was the second time she heard something bad about Rain. Could he be that bad as people tells? But in all this she got one uncomfortable out of her system and it was the thought that both Rain Salazar and the Stewarts sisters came to Seattle at the same time. And now she knew why.

"Dinah…" Maya broke her daze, "Where were you? I told you to wait for me at the get and why are you spaced out? Dinah?"

"Ms. Olivia Stewart is Rain's jealous girlfriend. And she knows about us." Dinah still was half dazed as she rumbled.

"What?" Maya let out a high pitched shrink, everyone looked at her with annoy.

"I'm sorry about my sister." Violet passed them as she whispered only for Dinah and Maya to here.

"Ok…Dinah, tell me everything." Maya said, both stilled looking at Violet who walked away.

* * *

Today was really a great day Laurel thought. She was walking to her father's house who had taken it upon himself to feed his daughter till he was satisfied she won't ran away again.

It was really funny how things turn to this way.

When Laurel had returned from Dallas three days ago her dad was already camping inside of her apartment for the past week. He wanted to catch her as soon as she came back and enquire of her sudden disappearance. She of course had told him that she was having a reunion vacation with some old friends though she did not mention of their names and how they knew each other, she also left out of Rain. Quentin was disappointed at first by her irresponsibility but it was replaced with surprise when he realized how refreshed she looked. So he dropped his anger and insisted on feeding her lunch and dinner at his house.

Dinah was just about to cross the street when her eyes landed on the last person she wanted to see today across the street looking at her eagerly. She crossed the crossed the road muttering curses under her breath.

"Mr. Blood." She acknowledged calmly though inside she was burning angrily.

"Laurel…I think we are way past those formality. Don't you think?" he smirked; "Now I heard you were out of time for the past week. I hope you were not plotting something against me."

"I didn't have the time for "Plotting something against you". Now move, I've places to be." She tried to move past him but e blocked her still smirking.

"Family, I presume." He stated thoughtfully, "How bad you'll fell you ever loss them."

"Stay away from them." She growled and looked directly at his eyes. He ignored it but she did not back down instead she stood on her ground, she this time said calmly but there was something dangerous edge on her voice, "I mean it, Sebastian. Stay away from my family and the Queens or you will pay dearly."

Sebastian was not sure when she had moved but she was standing really close to him for his comfort, her one leg was between his two and her hot breath ran on his face. Her empty eyes scared him and he stopped breathing when she finally said, "Don't make a mistake by thinking of this as a false threat because this a promise and you know how much I like to hold onto them." And she just walked away.

And the last wards she heard him say was, "You are deferent!"

* * *

When Laurel reached her dad's house she was breathless and angry to no end. She was so disoriented that when she entered, she closed the door with loud bang that made Mrs. Lance jump on her foot and Quentin drop his glass of water.

_How dare he, threaten my family. I'll kill him._ She thought as she looked around for something to take her anger on.

"Laurel what's wrong?" they both dashed for her. In previews three day she has not showed any violence but today here she was fuming and ready to lash.

"Nothing!" she replied breathing slowing and looking at both her parents face, _No this is not the time to loss control._ "I'm fine. Sorry!" they didn't push knowing it won't do any good.

After she had calmed down she went to her room old room as her dad watched her curiously and her mom was busy in kitchen.

It had been too long since she had come inside this room. Maybe since Tommy died. This room contained a lot of her life like when she came back from Seattle she put on her normal façade in front of every ne but she cried inside this room at night where no one could see her, she cried when her grandmamma died with pain not seeing he granddaughter for long. Or when she made out with Oliver then there was the time when both Oliver and Sara 'died' in Gambit. But most of all this room had the most important thing that tied her to her past. Today she was here to get that.

She sat on her single bed and bend down. She looked under the bed and removed a wood plate from the wooden floor opening a secret compartment. Inside was a tin box, she took it out and opened it. And she was shocked to see that the item was gone. Panicked filled her while form as she rushed out of the room and went to the kitchen. Her dad busy talking in the phone so she was unnoticed but her mom yelped in surprise to see her like this.

"Laurel what's wrong now?" she sighed, she just could not take Laurel's mood swings.

"Mom…remember, I bought a black mask with me when I came from Seattle. Have you seen it?"

"Oh that mask. I saw Sara taking it right before she left for Gambit. Why do you ask? If want it back just ask her."

Laurel said nothing. Throughout the whole lunch time she spend there she only joined few conversations but mostly kept quiet. Realization hit her like brick wall. She had seen the black vigilantly who had the same mask as her but she had ignored it. Now Sara had taken it long go and she also came back at the same as the black vigilantly appeared.

_So Sara is also one…_ Laurel mused, _Is there anyone need me in this city? They already have Oliver Queen and Sara Lance so why would they need Lau no Dinah Laurel Lance?_

* * *

It was really chilly night. There few thunder crashing at the sky. Oliver looked around the all too familiar street. He was at Laurels neighborhood, his car park right few blocks away outside her apartment building.

It has been three days since she was back and he could not muster the courage to meet her. But today when he had to came in this neighborhood for a vigilantly related work he decided that he should to talk to her no matter what.

Soon his eyes landed on the person of his thought walking towards him but not noticing him. She was clad in a fluffy sun dress with brown leather cardigan and leather shoes. Her hairs were shoulder length now and were_ those blond stands on them?_

"You are deferent." He involuntarily stated. All those he had know her he had never seen this way.

Her dazed eyes shot up and landed on him, soon realizing who he is she smiled softly, "You're not the first one to say that."

"I'm not?" he was confused but the brushed it off by asking, "How was your trip?"

"It was ok." She said curtly still smiling. She started walk and followed beside. His eyes landed on her injured hand but before he could ask, she held it on air, "Friends reunion gone bad. Again, you're not the first one to notice." She gave the same excuse she gave to her dad.

"And it had nothing to do with the shootout at Seattle, right?"

"How do…" she was surprised for few moments but smiled again, a knowing glint in her eyes and said, "Of course you know that. You seem to know everything."

_What did she mean?_ The wards kept ringing on his head as they both silently walked towards the apartment. He

"Ah! You parked you car here so you were planning to meet me!" Laurel's voice bought him out of his thoughts. He bid her goodnight and walked towards the car and opened the door when he remembered something. He turned to Laurel, who was also about get inside the building, an called, "Laurel!"

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Sara and I we are getting married this July, date's fixed. You'll came, right?" he was not sure why he wanted her to come but he wanted her there.

"Oliver…I'm don't have a big heart." She smiled sadly at Oliver's confused face, "It'll be too painful for me to be there spatially when soon I'll be cleaning after you so I'll skip but you have my best wishes." And she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Oliver got inside the car and drove away robotically until he realized that, the smile she had on her face was fake.

* * *

She hurriedly closed the door of the building and tried to stop her tear. _How could he ask such thing? Didn't he has the little bit of heart to understand how painful it was to be there, to be around any of them? _She was so emotional that she had let out an involuntary info. It was good thing Oliver was to shock by her harshness to catch on.

"_Dinah, are you angry that they moved on without you or_ _is it because they moved on with each other and you lost the chance to do so?!"_

Maya had asked last week and Laurel was not able to answer. Truth be told, she didn't have an answer. She wasn't sure if she still loved Oliver or she just desperately wanted to love someone.

Her phone suddenly rang; she picked it out of her cardigan pocket. It was privet number.

"Hallo?" she was confused.

"Dinah…Just so you know it was all Maya. She was the one who forced e to call you," the speaker tried to defend himself.

"J.T?" she heard Maya scolding her husband at the background, "Why did you call?" she asked as she climbed up the stairs.

"Where are you?" he enquired.

"I'm just getting home, why she had reached her floor.

"Well don't get angry. We are transferring Rain to Seattle tonight. Our plane has stopped at Sterling Airport for refuel. We'll be here for an hour. You can join us."

"J.T, I told you I'll there next we…" she stopped talking as she looked at her door.

"Dinah what's wrong?" she could fill him frowning at the phone.

"Some broke into my apartment…The locks broken." She pushed open the door.

"Oh no don't get inside. I'm coming there." He warned but she was already inside, "Stay on the phone, Dinah."

Laurel looked around living room but found nothing missing until a black figure suddenly jumped out of the blue and kicked her in the stomach. With a loud yelp she fell back wards on the couch knocking down a table lamp at the proses. The figure jumped in to thin air and was about to land on her but she scrambled out of the couch she threw the nearest vase at the figure and ran towards her bedroom. She went for the secret compartment on the wall and was shocked to see that the hidden gun was gone.

She turned around hopelessly only to see that the person had her gun and was pointing it to her. When the gun was fired Laurel quickly ducked and dashed for the figure, seizing the person's hand she tried to get the gut also throwing a punch at the jaw but the person kicked her again. This time when she fell she grabbed the mask of the person (unknowingly she also grabbed something else) and also dropped the phone from which J.T worried and panicked voice was coming out.

The attacker reviled to be a woman of twenty something, with the seam Asian-African gen, like the one in Dallas.

The woman kept kicking Laurel's face stomach everywhere she could get access to. Laurel kept gowning I pain and tars ran down on her cheek. She couldn't breathe properly but still she tried and soon she smelled the gas in the air and saw the glimpse of her silver litter on the attacker's hand.

_So this is how I'm going to die. Burn in my own home._ But she was not ready to except such fate and decided, so with new found determination she drove her leg for the attacker's leg making her fall. Laurel quickly got up and grabbed her phone and rushed for the fire exit which was luckily inside the bedroom and when she got out of the window she turned around with wide eyes only to see the attacker barely standing there, lit the litter.

The apartments exploded blowing Laurel of her foot.

She fell on the garbage drum looking at the dark sky. She could here J.T's screams on her phone. And as the tear drops and rain drops mixed the only thing she said was, "Save me!"

* * *

Dinah was walking back from Maya's home. It was dark and cold. She kept walking until she felt eyes n her and looked back to see if anyone was following her or not.

To a normal person there would have been no one. But Dinah was not one so she could see a dark figure looming over the corner. And she was also a stupid person for she ran after him instead running from him.

When the person saw her coming he ran away. She reached the corner and was disappointed to lost sight of him.

She had stepped on something as she picked up the metal plate, it looked like a Medallion.

She stiffened when Rain's sudden voice said "Dinah, What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you thing? I know that the last flashback was short but the actual story was big.

My result got out this week and I've done my ok. I'm going to study arts in high school. Wish me luck!

Thanks for reading.

Live review, follow and add to favorites.

Love you all!


	5. Sorry,Can

**Sorry, Can't Say Goodbye_**

"Rain…What are you doing here?" Dinah looked around anywhere but at him, Ms. Stewarts' wards still kept ringing inside her head.

"I asked first so you answer first." He had no expression whatsoever, "And if you are worried that Olivia will pop out suddenly then I assure you she is sounds asleep in our apartment."

"Ha…Ho?"

"Violet told me."

"Violet." She looked at him then suddenly she looked at him with disgusted expression, "Please tell me you three do not share an apartment."

"Why? Jealous?" he smirked.

"What? NO." she yelled at him, her face was hitting up and turning red by from embarrassment and anger, "Stop saying stupid things and why would I be jealous of something like that?"

"Hmm…whatever you say." He crossed his arms in his chest and glanced at her only to find her glaring at him while breathing like an angry dog. His sweat dropped, "Ok…Ok I won't teas you anymore." He held out his hand in defeating manner, "Now tell me what is that in your hand?"

"This?" she looked at the medallion was on her hand, "I found it just here. I think someone was following me, he must have dropped it when I chased after him."

"You chased after him?" Rain's eye went wide. He grabbed her by the arms pressing her against his chest looking straight in her light blue eyes. His voice thick with worry, "Dinah you know how dangerous it was? What if instead of running away he stood by and hurt you? What if he had a gun and shot you with you?"

"Rain let me go." She wiggled out of his grasp not breaking the eye contact, "He didn't. Even if he did I could have taken care of him my own. Why do you care?"

"I…" he stepped back then grabbed the medallion from her clutch and angrily put it in front of her eyes, "Do you know whom this belong to? No you don't. Hayden never told you about this. This belongs to then Lang Clan."

"What Lang clan? What are you talking about, Rain?" she was absolutely confused by now.

"The Lang Clan, one of the great assassin clan in the whole world. They don't belong to any nation." He sighed calming down and placed one hand on her shoulder, "Dinah I'm not sure why but they are monitoring you and your friends for almost a year."

"What? Does that mean that they have a hand in Hayden's death?" Dinah shuttered and was about to start crying.

"I don't know, yet." He hugged her, burring his face on her blond hair inhaling her scent, "but I'll figure out soon."

* * *

"Oh no don't get inside. I'm coming there." He warned praying she did as he told, "Stay on the phone, Dinah." He hurriedly got out of his seat and dashed for the cockpit, "Bachman!"

"What is it, Salazar?" Bachman was talking to the pilot when he burst in like mad man.

"I need a car!" he demanded and before Bachman could ask for the reason he shouted, "Someone broke into Dinah's apartment. And knowing her I would say she is already went inside the apartment. I need go to her."

Bachman quickly gave him the keys and he ran to the hanger.

"J.T what's wrong?"

"Not now Maya." He pried of his wife from him, "Someone broke in Dinah's apartment. She is in trouble."

"Oh no!" she looked at him with horror then she pleaded, "Please bring her back safely."

"I will." He kissed her on the lips and drove away on a black Jaguar.

Thunder clashed with heavy rain and it was impossible to see through. All the families were inside their home tucked inside the covers of their bed. Except him.

Right now J.T was driving though the heavy rain with full speed. There were chances of an accident but he ignored it while he hauled the Jaguar. Who cared what happened to him, well maybe everyone will care but right a friend needed him the most.

He looked at his phone calling her name few times and all he got for answer was a sound of gunshot and few grunts of pain. He called her again and was shocked to hear the sound of explosion and few seconds letter her muttering, "Save me."

* * *

He had no idea how long after the explosion he had reached her apartment but he was right behind the building. He looked at the GPS again which pointed her phone the alley beside. He hoped it was not only the phone he found while eyeing the burning apartment as he walked down the alley.

The GPS indicated the phone on the garbage drum near. He climbed the dram and sighed with relief when he saw her lying there soaked with rain.

"Dinah, are you alright?" he asked with concern while checked her pulls. She only grunted in pain and mumbled something incoherent. "Dinah I'm getting you outta here ok. Stay put." He put his one hand under her knee while the other on her neck and put her up from the drum close to his body. He even more slowly climbed down with her. He had to thank his extraordinary body and heard training for being able to carry another body while climbing down.

He gently put her on the passenger seat of his car. She gowned in pain then slowly opened her eyes, "J.T is that you?"

"Yea Dinah!" he fastened the seat belt around her, "Stay awake ok? I'm taking to the hospital." He also got inside the car.

"No!" Laurel very slowly looked at him, "Take me to Seattle. The plane must have medics. They will take care of me. Please take me to Seattle."

And he drove away.

* * *

Quinine looked around the room to find the reason which woke him up. His eyes gorgy with sleep. The TV was still on and his whole body arched for sleeping on the couch. Then phone ring hit his ear. He got up and picked it up, "Hallo?"

"Lance? Don't freak out ok?" it was his boss.

"OK? What is it?" he was frowned at it.

"Well you see, your daughter Laurel's apartment was caught on fire and the …." But he was cut off with piercing scream, "What?"

* * *

"There's no concoction but she might have PTSD." Maya and Penelope quickly removed her wait cloths, "Her whole body is bruised and a rib is broken. Other than that she is fine."

"Then why did she pass out?" Bachman impatiently asked.

"From the pain of course." Penelope stated while nursing him.

"She will come around in an hour." Maya looked at her softly, "Dinah is a fighter and this is nothing she can't handle."

* * *

"I went to see Laurel tonight." Oliver lay down on the bed.

"O!" Sara looked herself in the mirror, "And what did you talk about?"

"I invited her at the wedding and she refused." Oliver scrawled, "There was something deferent about her."

"How so?" Sara curiously looked at him. But before he could reply they heard Thea's scream and they both ran to her room, Moira on their trail.

They found her seating on the floor, a glass of water dropped on the carpet. And she whipped like child while pointing at the TV. The three of them looked at it and was shocked to their core as the reporter standing in rain in front of a burning building talked on,

"Former CNRI and DA, Laurel Lance's apartment was caught on fire. All though the whole building was spared, her floor was not. You can see the arsons still trying to put it down but it's near impossible to do so. The neighbor had heard a gunshot and few noises of crushing before the police came…"

* * *

Laurel put off the TV while laying it makeshift bed inside the plane. It was almost midnight and they haven't left Sterling City yet. She had woken up after being passed out for an hour.

"What's going on here?" Rain suddenly budged inside the room she, J.T, Maya, Penelope and Sabin were seating. When his eyes landed on her he demanded to know what happened. After finding out the first thing he did was to tackle dawn Bachman in to the wall, "Did you send someone to fright her so she come backs here?"

"Rain no!" Laurel screamed and tried to stand but field miserable. Maya forced her to seat, "Rain, he didn't do anything. I unknowingly garbed this when I took the assailant's mask of."

"That's a Lang medallion." Rain's eyes went wide "they found you."

"Yes." Bachman replied for her while freeing himself, "And they had attacked her not her family. So they are safe while we are not. And it will be a good thing if we live them and go to Seattle and prepare for what's about come."

"I agree." Laurel looked at them, "But all my identity was on the apartment."

"New will be arranged." Bachman stated, "Sabin, delete all the traffic footage around Lance's apartment. And copy all the useful one in our computer. Penelope, inform the captain that we'll be living in fifteen minutes. We have already wasted enough time as it is." He eyed Maya.

Maya of course pouted at the accusation. She was just worry that Laurel would be upset if they took her to Seattle while she was still passed out despite what she told J.T. And that's Maya had begged them wait for her to wake up.

"Now Dinah, do you want to come with us or not?" Bachman looked at her.

"Of course she won't, Bachman!" Rain gritted his teeth, "Don't force her. You already give her a week to decide."

"It's Ok Rain!" Laurel smiled, "I've already made my mind. There's nothing tied me down here. I will go to Seattle and join the HA."

Bachman nodded and left the room. Maya squeaked with delight and hugged her till Laurel was out of breath while J.T patted her shoulder and Sabin carelessly congressed let her know subtly that she was not welcome at all.

"You don't know what you are doing." Rain skeptically looked at her.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm doing." She sternly looked at him, "You have no idea who many times I wanted to come back in Interpol. After high school I was almost ready to do so until I met Oliver. However, he ran away with my sister, I had a chance to come back then but dad needed me there so I choose to save the city instead of the world. But you have no idea how much missed this, the rush, the excitement, the thriller. Dad wouldn't let be a cop so I became lower. And then Oliver and Sara came, they are protecting the city now. In all this I just realized how useless my life has become. I'm so strong yet I couldn't protect my friend Tommy just because if anyone figure out what I'm, I'll be in danger. But I can't anymore. My parents have Sara; Sterling City has the Arrow and The black vigilante to protect them. Nobody needs me anymore. Except this. So Rain, please let me be who I really am."

"Ok but promise me you won't take any unnecessary risk." And she promised him.

* * *

The plane soon took off. Laurel looked out of the window as the city was being soaked in rain. She will miss this, the city – her birth place – the only place that can give her a normal life.

"Nice view." she was startled by the voice and turned around only to meet with a dark silver eyes, "Christian!" she quickly looked around, everyone was seating for from them. Maya was sleeping on J.T's shoulder while his head rest on hers, eyes closed. Sabin and Penelope were having a heated conversation in low tone at the back of the plane. Rain was in another room probably sleeping on his hospital bed.

"Sorry to startle you." He smirked at her.

"Na…It's ok." She looked at the window again for few minutes beating herself, for what she should say, "So…I didn't see you when I woke up."

"'Cause I left right after the plane landed for the neighbor city. The plane was supposed to stop here for an hour and I knew I couldn't make it in time so I planned to go to Seattle on my own." He looked out of the window, "Then Bachman called me and told me what happened. He also said that the plane will be here for few more hours so I drove here as fast as I could. By the way, nice speech." He smiled at her.

"You came in that time!" She blushed in embarrassment, "I didn't mean yell at Rain like that or at anyone. I was just trying making a point."

"You did the right thing." And he closed his eyes and slept right beside her.

He had said just thing she needed to here. She looked back at the city as single drop of tear ran down her cheeks. The words really put her guilt at ease, the guilt of living behind her family and not saying a proper goodbye.

* * *

"Who the hell are this low lives?" Christian screamed at the top his lung while dodging blow of fist, "I can't even land single punch at them."

"Concentrate bro or you won't have a mouth to talk." J.T warned. He swings his sward on one of the assassin's head.

"They're not stopping at all." Maya looked at the black covered attackers, "it's like they are all robot."

"Well they are not." Penelope kicked one in the stomach, "Robots don't bleed."

"Oh how obvious of you!" Maya snapped at her, "it's a good thing they attacked us on night and we are wearing our costumes or we would have been in more trouble than now. Sabin duck!"

He of course ducked while Maya and Dinah punched the guy coming at him with what looked like steel rod. The rods were everywhere since it was an abandon constriction building. They were returning from their usual patrolling the city. This was the last place they had come when they were attacked by these black clothed men. They were fighting tooth and nail with the enemy. They had managed to injure some while earnings few cuts and bruises as well.

"Hey I think that guy's wearing a Lang Medallion?" Dinah pointed at one of them but looked away as soon as she realized what she said.

"How do you know about that?!" Both Christian and J.T was surprised. Dinah of course started to shutter. She didn't intent let them know of her yet another encounter with Rain.

"I told her. I did some research on them and I told her." Kean defended her while knocking out one attacker. Christian seemed believed the lye while J.T eyed her with suspicious. And she looked at Kean with gratitude for covering up for her.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the place filled with the screams of Maya and Penelope. Dinah couldn't see where everyone was before her vision turned black but before she caught a familiar violet color.

* * *

**A/N:** Well another chapter's done. To tell you the truth I'm not really happy with this one. It was really hard to explain the feelings of Laurel when she left her home behind.

Let me know how you feel about it.


End file.
